Starlight Sword
by Arashi walker
Summary: un mundo completo de batallas y aventuras, sueños y tragedias, ese día, el que comenzó todo jamas sera olvidado, por que las plegarias fueron escuchadas y aquello se volvió nuestra Realidad. NarutoXHarem


N/A: Descargo la responsabilidad de esta escritura, no me pertenece ni Naruto ni tampoco Sword art online, perteneciendo a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kawahara Reki respectivamente.

_-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo"

**Starlight Sword  
>El primer Día: Estrella Fugaz.<strong>

11 de noviembre

El día había sido aburrido.

El profesor siguió explicando, la materia que le correspondía pero incluso el parecía poco motivado, lo cual no ayudo mucho a que los demás estudiantes lo tomaran en cuanta y simplemente hablaron entre ellos.

En mi caso simplemente mire por la ventana, observando nada en específico, solo hacia la nada, solo quitando la mirada cada cierto tiempo para ver el reloj de clase ubicado por encima del pizarrón con impaciencia.

Hoy fue un día que había esperado por casi tres meses.

Sword Art Online

El primer juego que utilizo la tecnología de inmersión total el cual finalmente había alcanzado un nivel mayor de muchos software que intentaron utilizar esta tecnología pero fallaron miserablemente.

No pude evitar que mi mente divagara.

Recordando…

Recordando las ciudades, las batallas e incluso los monstruos…

"mmm" Dejo escapar un suave murmullo.

De solo pensarlo hacer acelerar su corazón y sus puños empuñar.

Un gesto que para mí desgracia fue notado por mis compañeros quienes solamente rieron en voz baja, mientras que los murmullos comenzaron.

Algunos bajos, otros lo suficientemente altos para ser escuchados.

"Uzumaki-san parece tenso"

"De seguro está pensando en algún juego"

"Juegos de video, ¿entones habla con su computadora?"

"Que se le a hacer, siempre hay gente como el"

Más y más fueron las voces. Pero en este punto el simplemente las ignoro, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y tampoco creyó que fuera la última.

Japón no fue el país más tolerante del mundo.

Todo lo que fuera diferentes de sus estándares e incluso que fuera en contra de la normalidad seria al instante separado de la sociedad como si del cáncer se tratara, un ejemplo fueron los descendientes de los supervivientes de Nagasaki e Hiroshima, quienes la gente aislaron como la peste.

Un hecho que luego de ser un Gamer casi toda su vida llego a un punto de acostumbrarse. Podía ser cruel si se consideraba pero en este punto ya no le importaba.

**RING RING RING**

Casi cinco minutos más tarde la campana finalmente se hizo notar, con rapidez tome mis cosas y abandone del salón, me detuve brevemente en los casilleros ubicados en la entrada de la academia para recoger mis zapatillas y luego salí de aquel lugar olvidado de kami-sama.

"Malditos idiotas…"

No pude evitarlo, malditos bastardos.

_Yo elijo que me gusta y que no._

_Ustedes pueden besarme el culo._

La academia Konoha, fue un centro educacional de alto nivel, para nivel secundaria claro está, esa fue la razón por la cual hubo clases el día sábado.

Aunque ha habido rumores de desperdicio de fondos por parte de la directora Senju Tsunade, las cuales las utiliza para apuestas.

El viaje fue corto, mi hogar fue relativamente cerca sin mencionar que estuve corriendo casi la mitad del camino para llegar lo más pronto posible. Podría haber perdido una hora desde que el servidor fue activado pero no se quedaría atrás, no fue mucho tiempo.

En el Beta durante la primera hora, la mayoría simplemente no sabía ni como atacar o incluso usar el inventario.

"haa…Haa…haaa…."

Al momento de llegar a las puertas se sintió como un brillo de esperanza entre respiración y respiración

Traten de correr por casi diez minutos, tres kilómetros los dejara agotados sin excepción ¿no lo creen?

"¡Tadaima!" grito naruto abriendo las puertas.

Su casa no fue de otro mundo, fue algo pequeña considerando el vecindario, su mayor peculiaridad fue el estilo del hogar que mantenía un diseño del tipo Occidental, el cual su ka-san había tenido un gusto por mucho tiempo.

El hogar estuvo obscuro, solo la cocina mantuvo la luz encendida.

Al ingresar noto, una en el refrigerador pegado con un pequeño imán.

_¡Naru-chan!_

_Bienvenido a casa, lo siento por no estar pero hoy me toco hacer sobre-tiempo, lamento no poder estar para recibirte, enserio mi jefe es un imbécil por darme tanto trabajo._

_Llegare tarde en la noche, no es necesario que me esperes despierto._

_Pd: Deje tu almuerzo en el horno, también hay ramen instantáneo en la despensa si es que sigues con hambre._

_Tu asombrosa ka-chan. Kushina Desu._

**SIGH**

"Otra vez trabajando"

¿Qué clase de mujer utiliza desu a su edad?

Tire la nota sin cuidado.

Hoy fue un día más cotidiano de lo cual esperaba.

Abandonando la cocina, naruto se dirigió a su habitación, la única sala ubicada en el segundo piso de la vivienda. Como el resto del hogar, la habitación tenía un diseño occidental, el techo pintado de blanco y paredes celestes con una ventana cerrada cubierta por una cortina naranja.

Sería estúpido abrirla con el frio del otoño a punto de convertirse en frio de inverno.

Su ropa tirada por el suelo, con varios envases vacíos de ramen también ensuciando, un escritorio con un computador apagado, una cama con sabanas naranja, un televisor y un poster con la frase No Ramen, No Life.

¿Que?

Realmente le gustaba el ramen… ¿a ustedes no?

Acercándose a su cama, se encontró el artefacto que había cambiado la visión del mundo sobre la realidad virtual aun lado de esta, tomándolo entre sus manos con un deje de orgullo en su pecho.

Fue un poco pesado y las características no parecían muy llamativas a la vista.

Un simple casco gris con cables en la parte posterior de este, cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que simplemente es un casco de motocicleta, pero esto no lo era, fue algo que cambio el mundo de los gamers por completo.

Un NerveGear, un interfaz hardware desarrollada por la compañía [Argus] y diseñada por Kayaba Akihiko, utilizando tecnología de inmersión total o también conocida como tecnología FullDrive, con el fin de interactuar con juegos VRMMO.

Conseguirlo fue un dolor en el culo

Tuvo que ser parte de la Prueba Beta.

Lo cual fue un dolor del culo mayor.

Conectando el cable del NerveGear, a la conexión de internet y de corriente, procedió a ponerse el equipo sobre su cabeza mientras se recostaba sobre su cama, con respiración profunda se preparó.

¡Estuvo esperando todo el día para esto!

"¡LINK START!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Visión, [Ok]

Tacto, [Ok]

Audición, [Ok]

Gusto, [Ok]

Olfato, [Ok]

Lenguaje: [Japonés]

Log in:

Cuenta: [Uzumaki14]

Contraseña [********]

Creación del persona: Data del beta disponible  
>¿Deseas utilizar a [Naruto]?<p>

[Si]

[Bienvenido a Sword Art Online]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un destello de colores inundo su visión, antes de finalizar dándole la visión de un mundo de ensueño.

"¡Finalmente!" Exclamo Naruto emocionado.

El ingresar siempre le pareció algo incómodo pero, como bien dice el dicho no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Ahora no le importaba…

…ya que Luego de tres meses Uzumaki Naruto Había vuelto a Aincrad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Haa!"

Fue un grito femenino, el avatar de una joven envistió contra unos de los muchos monstruos dentro de este juego.

Una línea horizontal roja fue trazada por su espada empuñada en su brazo izquierdo, aquello fue una [Sword Skill], más concretamente [Horizontal].

El daño que recibió el [lobo terrible] fue lo suficiente para que su Hp llegara a 0, ella había golpeado en el cuello de la criatura, un lugar de daño crítico y con ellos tras unos segundos estallara como cristal en polígonos de azules.

"¡Si!" grito la chica feliz

Mirando la ventana de que repentinamente apareció mostrando la experiencia virtual la cual había ganada, saltando de felicidad.

"Realmente aprendes rápido Leafa"

La chica en cuestión tenía un avatar, rubio de cabello largo, con ojos verdes, vistiendo una camisa larga blanca y una falda negra, sobre ello una delgada armadura de cuero sobre su pecho, un traje estándar en las tiendas de la ciudad del inicio.

"No lo digas de esa forma que suena extraño" dijo Leafa en voz alta mirando su pantalla de recompensa.

Naruto suspiro en la actitud de aquella chica o en el peor de los casos del chico

No era raro que algunos jugadores usaran un Avatar de sexo opuesto, las razones varían para cada persona, algunas veces es para sentirse como una princesa, gracias a que muchos jugadores dentro de los MMORPG tienes a ser más cuidadosos y amables con estos Avatars bajo la posibilidad de que sean verdaderas mujeres, una posibilidad malditamente baja.

Incluso para SAO, caía la posibilidad de que una cierta cantidad de Avatares femenino sean en verdad hombres.

Aquella chica se le había acercado mientras el marchaba por la puesta Este de la ciudad del comienzo y le pregunto de forma directa

"¿sabes jugar?, enséñame"

Un poco…demasiado directo para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pareciera que este fue su primer juego RPG, puesto que ni siquiera sabía que rayos era un inventario, la explicación fue para decirlo…un poco larga.

Sin embargo aquí se encuentran, en los bosques al este de la ciudad del inicio en un pequeño claro cazando toda criatura que vieran, que al ser el primer piso solo fueron monstruos de nivel D, tales como [Lobos Terribles] uno de los monstruos más débiles del primer piso, pero uno que puede ser encontrado en buenas cantidades si conoces la ubicaciones de las jaurías, lo cual lo hizo una buena forma para ganar experiencia y subir de nivel.

Sin mencionar una forma bastante buena para poder practicar las [Sword Skill], que dieron nombre al juego.

"Estoy confundida, este es un juego de RPG ¿cierto?" pregunto Leafa sentándose a su lado.

Naruto Asintió en respuesta, sin saber a qué venia la pregunta.

"¿Entonces por qué no hay magia?, pensé que los juegos de RPG siempre traen magia"

Aquello fue una pregunta realmente buena, Naruto tuvo que pensar durante un par de minutos para poder dar una respuesta que sea entendible.

"SAO es un juego, que se quiso diferenciar de otros del mismo tipo, en vez de utilizar magia en este juego, se dio una cantidad bastante enorme de habilidades diferentes, algunos dicen que el número de ellas es infinito"

"¿infinito?" pregunto en duda Leafa inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"El juego es controlado por un motor, el sistema Cardinal, este sistema crea de forma automática misiones y habilidades en cada momento, por esa razón es infinita, siempre se están creando más"

"Ya veo, suena realmente increíble" Dijo Leafa asintiendo en entendimiento.

A decir verdad un RPG sin magia fue una decisión bastante audaz si se piensa con cuidado, desde los primeros juegos de RPG, todos han sido conectado con el uso de magia, incluso en los primeros videojuegos creados el uso de magia siempre estuvo presente en los RPG.

Un RPG sin magia fue una apuesta peligrosa.

Aunque los resultados no podían ser discutidos.

Incluso sin Tener magia, los creadores habían creado un Mundo a un nivel que incluso lo hizo preguntarse cuantas líneas de códigos y tiempo tardaron para ello, la textura y sensaciones que uno sentía dentro del propio SAO eran exactamente las mismas que en la vida Real a un punto que era fácil confundirse si realmente lo estás viviendo dentro o fuera del Juego.

Fue en todo sentido de la palabra

Un mundo.

"Mmmm…se está haciendo tarde"

Hablo Leafa con molestia levantando levemente la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecho, Debe de haber visto la hora.

Imitándola el Uzumaki movió sus ojos en su esquina superior Derecha, ahí un pequeño cuadro debajo de su nombre y cantidad de Hp.

5:50 PM

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes

Naruto miro con curiosidad a Leafa "¿tienes algún compromiso?"

"Hai, mis clases de kendo comienzan a las seis y media, lamento tener que dejarte así" Respondió Leafa con leve preocupación por sus clases.

_Naruto sonrió "No te preocupes, podemos jugar otro día"_

Incluso si no lo hubiera dicho su sola expresión de preocupación antes la perspectiva de llegar tarde a esta clase de kendo dejo claro su importancia personal.

_-Le debe de gustar mucho el kendo, si es que se pone así por una clase.-_

"_Tienes razón" Rio Leafa antes la respuesta._

Fue una bella risa, el silencio el pidió a los dioses de todo el Japón que Leafa fuera realmente una chica osino esto podría ser un poco raro en niveles que él nunca más quiera hablar.

"Entonces… ¿Te puedo agregar a mi lista de amigos?"

Mi pregunta fue para decir menos algo contundente, aquello podría reconocerlo, incluso parecía haber dejado a la pobre chica sorprendida con la abrupta pregunta salida de la nada.

Leafa miro al uzumaki unos segundos en silencia antes de responder.

"Claro… ¿pero cómo lo hago?"

"Deja que me encargue"

Levantando la mano frente de él, con un movimiento veloz de los dedos una pantalla apareció. Aquello fue la pantalla de Menú del juego.

Con unos leves movimientos lo encontró, el listado de amigos donde se podía agregar, conversar o simplemente ver el estado y lugar de ubicación de todos aquellos que agregues a tu lista de amistad.

Al ver la lista un fugar ceño fruncido que no duro más de un minuto apareció en la cara de la rubia cara de zorro. No más de un segundo pero ahí estuvo.

**Fang-Conectado 150/150 Primer Piso**

**Hina- Conectado 90/150 Primer Piso**

**Uchiha-Conectado 190/190 Primer Piso**

**Yuuki- Conectado 260/260 Primer Piso**

Todo ellos ya estaban conectados ¿eh?...

Debería borrarlos después…solo gastan espacio.

Volviendo a los suyo el finalmente envió la invitación a Leafa que la acepto al instante.

**Leafa-Conectado 150/150 Primer Piso**

Apareció Repentinamente el nombre y datos básicos de su nueva amiga en su lista completando así finalmente el proceso.

Ambos sonreímos.

Al ver los respectivos nombres aparecer en nuestras pantallas.

Fue una lástima que ella/o tuviera que irse, pero esto aseguraba que próximamente podrían luchar juntos nuevamente.

Aquello fue el brillo de los juegos MMORPG

La capacidad de jugar con otras personas.

"¿eh?..."

La sonrisa se desvaneció en ambos.

En ella en confusión, en mi en Curiosidad.

"Puede parecer tonto, pero el botón para cerrar sesión ¿está en opciones verdad?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que no aparece"

¿Eh?

Es alguna broma

"Busca bien, tiene que estar ahí"

"Ya te lo dije no esta"

La voz de leafa subió, su molestia era palpable.

**SIGH**

No pude evitar suspirar en cansancio

_-Novatos-_

Mi propio menú se abrió con un leve movimiento de mi mano

"Mira no es posible que… murmure con cansancio buscando la opción.

Tenía que mostrarle, que la opción está en…

…no Estaba…

El espacio que una vez estuvo estaba vacío como si la hubieran dejado en blanco.

¿Un Glich el primer día?

Definitivamente esto será un golpe directo en la confianza de los jugadores para [Argus].

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"¿¡Qué diablos!?" Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Naruto y Leafa saltaron sorprendidos y gritaron sorprendidos antes el ruido, campanas, el sonido tildante de Campanas fue escuchado con gran fuerza por el bosque.

Segundos Después un rayo de luz azul los envolvió y el mundo a su alrededor cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Confusión

Sorpresa

Miedo

Fueron algunos de los sentimientos que sintieron los jugadores, que repentinamente habían sido tragados por aquella luz azul.

"Que sucede…"

"¿es la Ciudad del comienzo?..."

"¿Una teleportación Forzada?"

"¿Podremos cerrar sesión ahora?"

Balbuceos y cuchicheos pudieron ser escuchados por aquí y por allá, algunos fuertes mientras otros suaves como susurros, entre todos un mar de confusión.

Uno a uno los destellos azules fueron apareciendo, dejando al desaparecer un nuevo jugador confundido igual que muchos otros.

Poco a poco aquella plaza de concreto se fue llenando de jugadores traídos sin saber el porqué.

**DING DONG**

Mientras las campanas de la plaza seguían agitándose dejando salir su Característico sonido con estruendo.

Desde todos lados del juego, todos son juntados en esa plaza. Diferentes avatars de jugadores se hacen presentes a la fuerza, con destellos de luces casi cegadores para algunos.

"¿tienes alguna idea de que ocurre Kirito?"

"Para nada Klein"

Contesto el avatar del pelinegro. El hombre a su lado en su mismo estado, sin saber que sucedía en lo más mínimo.

Pero lo que si sabía el pelinegro, es que esto tenía que ver con algún GM, pudieran no haber contestado cuando se les llamo para preguntar por aquel Glich del botón de salida.

En un principio pensó que tal vez estuvieran ausentes o estaban muy ocupados para ello, pero ahora lo sabía bien.

Había experimentado aquella sensación en los prueba Beta, un destello de luz azul, igual que un velo que te consume, mientras tu mundo se descompone hasta borrarse, solo para ser recibido con un ámbito nuevo.

Aquello fue una [Teleportacion], un suceso que solo ocurre con el uso de cristales especiales, pero esto es diferente, no grito el nombre de la ubicación ni tampoco utilizo un cristal de transporte. Esto fue un [Teleportación forzada].

_-¿¡Que estará sucediendo!?-_

Un pensamiento silente del pelinegro mientras veía jugadores seguir apareciendo en aquella plaza de concreto.

Las campanas que se escucharon repentinamente se detuvieron, los jugadores dejaron de aparecer, la plaza de la ciudad del inicio estuvo llena a más no poder.

Si podría hacer una conjetura diría que todos los jugadores estuvieron ahí. Diez mil avatars habrían aparecido forzosamente en aquel lugar.

"¡Miren en el cielo!" grito un jugador desconocido con su dedo apuntando hacia arriba

Volviendo los ojos hacia la meta señalada presencie algo extraño.

La superficie inferior del segundo piso, cien metro arriba en el aire, una cruz en roja apareció. Cientos de pentágonos de datos rojos, con frases de [Alerta] y [Anuncio del sistema] en muchos de ellos.

Algunos jugadores se relajaron pensando tal vez que un GM o incluso un operador daría un mensaje por ser el primer día de SAO, una ceremonia de apertura, otros como yo simplemente sentimos un sentimiento Omniscioso que desgraciadamente tuvo razón.

Un líquido carmesí cayó del mensaje.

Un mar de sangre fue el primer pensamiento al verlo.

Cientos y cientos de aquel líquido cayeron, pero sin embargo el piso no tocaron, mantenidos en el aire como si la gravedad no importara, tomaron forma.

Un ser carmesí apareció.

Vestido con una túnica Roja que podría clasificarse como la de un mago. Sin cara, escondida detrás de un una capucha, Cadenas negras de sus muñecas, cuya piel negra era delgada casi fantasmal, sus manos cubierta por guantes blancos.

En aquel momento fue un silencio total, el sonido fue absorbido, nada hablaba, fue una ausencia total de todo ruido vivo, diez mil jugadores miraron al ser sombrío en silencio, sorpresa y sobretodo ansiedad.

Solo para ser roto

Cuando el ser hablo.

"**Atención jugadores…"**

"…**Sean Bienvenidos a mi mundo"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Su mundo?-_

Mirando la figura Carmesí levantar las manos en forma de presentación mientras aquellas palabras se hicieron eco en toda la plaza.

Leafa a mi lado miro con atención hacia el cielo, donde el ser hizo su presentación.

"**Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko y en este momento soy la única persona que controla este mundo"**

¡!

Mi mente hizo click en ese instante, reconocía ese Nombre.

Dudaba que incluso muchos de los jugadores aquí los desconocían, Un genio de la mecánica Cuántica, fue el hombre que levanto a la compañía [Argus] desde una pequeña corporación a punto de ser comida por las más grandes. Quien también paso a ser parte importante de la creación de Sword Art Online y creador del mismo [NerveGear].

"**Queridos jugadores…como se abran dado cuenta, no hay un botón de log Out en el menú."**

Con un gesto del gigante un menú apareció en sus dedos, quien movió sus dedos señalando la ubicación faltante del botón.

"**Esto no es ningún Defecto, repito no es ningún Defecto. Es una característica de Sword Art Online.**

"¿C-característica?" tartamudeo confundida Leafa en voz baja.

"**No es posible salir de SAO voluntariamente y nadie del exterior puede apagar o extraer el NerveGear…El transmisor dentro del NerveGear Producirá una microondas de alto espectro, Destruyendo así su cerebro resultando en la muerte del portador"**

Mi mente se detuvo en shock, entendí aquellas palabras sin embargo mi mente se negó a reconocerlas, leafa a mi lado tembló de miedo, solo un instante fueron necesarios para que gritos y gritos de terror e ira se hiciera presente.

"¿¡Que dijo!?"

"¡Esto ya no es gracioso!"

"¿¡Esta bromeando verdad!?..."

Algunos jugadores trataron de salir de aquella plaza sin embargo como si una pared invisible los bloqueara fueron detenidos apenas llegaron a las enormes puertas de la plaza.

Otros simplemente quedaron entumecidos del miedo.

-Microondas…NerveGear-

Le costó un poco pero finalmente lo recordó

El NerveGear funcionaba de forma general interfiriendo la mayoría de las señales enviadas del cerebro al cuerpo, dejando solo las vitales fuera de su control, Funcionando de una forma muy similar a como el cuerpo funciona cuando este está dormido pero de una manera más eficaz. Sin embargo todo esto se lleva a cabo atreves del uso de pequeños pulsos eléctricos para enviar señales al cerebro.

Esto podría catalogarse como súper tecnología de punta, pero la misma teoría básica se había usado hace cuarenta años atrás en uno de los electrodomésticos más conocidos del mundo, El microondas.

Las cantidades de exigencias serian altas pero era posible que el realmente pudiera freírnos el cerebro.

En otras palabras morir.

Un dato que lo llevo a creer en las palabras de aquel lunático.

"El puedo hacer eso no…" Pregunto Leafa aterrorizada.

Naruto Asintió en respuesta.

Desesperada Leafa dijo "¿Pero y sin quitamos el NerveGear?"

"No funcionara, el treinta por ciento del peso del NerveGear es una batería de alto rendimiento" dijo Naruto Con voz seca apretando los puños, deseando poder dar una buena Respuesta pero lastimosamente en este momento no podía.

Las lágrimas y sollozos de Leafa fueron duros de ver y escuchar.

"**Por desgracia las familias y amigos de algunos jugadores no escucharon la advertencia, decidiendo remover el NerveGear y como consecuencia 213 jugadores han sido eliminados de Aincrad y del mundo Real."**

213 personas ya habían muerto

Esto fue Jodido, Realmente Jodido…

"**Como pueden ver múltiples organizaciones alrededor del mundo, están reportando los sucedido para evitar que sigan sucediendo estos penosos incidentes, pueden pensar que el riesgo de perder su NerveGear ahora es mínimo.**

La voz, dejo un dejo de alegría, ahora pareciera que estuvo feliz que nosotros no muriéramos por causas externas.

"**ahora pueden concentrarse sin problemas en terminar el juego"**

Sentí mí sangre hervir antes aquella frase, con ira grite tan fuerte que muchos jugadores voltearon a verme.

"¡Esto ya no es un juego!"

Mi voz fue la mecha

Insultos y maldiciones comenzaron.

Incluso Leafa, mi nuevo amigo tranquila pero sarcástica grito maldiciones que harían avergonzar a un viejo lobo de mar.

Tal vez fueron un minuto o dos pero el ser simplemente se nos quedó viendo mientras los jugadores gritaron su disgusto, haciendo escuchar sus voces.

Pero tan rápido como empezó también se terminó.

Un solo gesto del ser… ¡No!

De Kayaba, con sus gigantescas manos nos hizo callar. Todos lo odiamos pero sin embargo también le tememos. Un hombre sostuvo un arma contra nuestra cien dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento.

Aquello fue realmente una sensación desesperanzadora.

"**Recuerden bien esto, no existe ningún método para revivir a alguien, cuando sus Hp lleguen a cero su avatar desaparecerá para siempre y entonces el NerveGear freira sus cerebros"**

Mi respiración se detuvo, mis ojos instintivamente miraron la esquina superior de mi visión.

**Naruto  
>230230 HP  
>LV 3<strong>

Si llego a cero, moriré…

Mierda…

Mierda…

¡MIERDA!

Incluso en el beta había muerto como mínimo siete a ocho veces y solo llegue al piso cinco de los ocho abiertos.

"Solo existe una salida…completen el juego…Completen los cien pisos…"

¿Completar el juego?

Aquello parecía casi imposible

En tres meses apenas habíamos llegado al piso ocho, incluso si seguimos vivos para entonces, la cantidad de tiempo para completar los cien niveles sin mencionar la cantidad de muertos seria ¡inmensa!

Esto definitivamente era una locura.

"**Para finalizar, he agregado un nuevo ítem de regalo en su inventario, por favor revísenlo"**

Tan pronto como escuche esto, presione mis dedos índice y pulgar entre ellos y la moví hacia abajo, Todos los jugadores igualmente lo hicieron y la plaza se llenó con el titilante sonido de campanas.

El inventario fue abierto y un objeto fue nombrado.

[Espejo de mano]

Apreté su nombre con duda y lo seleccione.

Inmediatamente hubo un efecto titilante y el objeto en cuestión apareció en mi mano derecha. Mire mis rostro reflejado, podía ver mi propio o mejor dicho el rostro de mi avatar mirando con duda y temor.

Fue una sensación extraña verme en un espejo y ver un rostro que no era mío.

**Tching**

Repentinamente leafa y todos incluso yo fuimos envueltos en una luz blanca, todo los se podía ver era una luz blanca.

1

2

3

Fueron los segundos que aquella luz me cegó para simplemente desaparecer, con la visión borrosa, mira a mí alrededor.

"¿Eres Naruto Verdad?" pregunto dudosa una voz, al verla quede confundido.

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro estuvo frente a mí, su cabellera no era muy larga llegando hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran oscuros y grises casi negruzcos, su ropa fue camisa larga blanca y una falda negra, sobre ello una delgada armadura de cuero sobre su pechos los cuales incluso con el traje se dejaron notar, un traje estándar tal vez pero reconocible para él.

"¿L-Leafa?" pregunto Naruto dudoso, la chica en cuestión no se parecía a nada a la rubia de antes, bueno tal vez sus pechos si lo eran.

"¡Naruto!" esta vez aquella chica dio un grito de alivio "me asuste, realmente cambiaste mucho"

"¿¡yo cambiar, no te has visto en un espejo!?"

…

Espejo…

"¿ah?/ ¿eh?" dejamos salir un pequeño quejido antes nuestra propia estupidez.

Con rapidez mire nuevamente hacia el espejo de mano, solo que para ver…

Mi propio rostro.

No el del avatar.

Sino el mío.

"Soy…yo"

Eso quiere decir que…

"Eres realmente rubio / tu eres realmente una chica" nos gritamos a la vez este vez señalándonos el uno al otro.

Gracias kami-sama.

Leafa, ella era realmente una chica

Un leve alivio pero este no era el momento.

Si aquel espejo mostro nuestro verdadero rostro fuera del juego entonces…

Volteando a mirar a los demás jugadores, no sabía si reír o llorar cuando vi que casi el noventa por ciento de los avatars femeninos se convirtieron en hombres.

_-Nuevamente Gracias Kami-sama-_

"**Seguramente se están preguntando porque, ¿Por qué kayaba akihiko desarrollador del NerveGear y del Sword Art online haría algo semejante?"**

Nuevamente sus palabras fueron escuchadas de forma inmediata, una pregunta que exactamente invadía su mente, y la de muchos otros jugadores.

"**Mi objetivo ya fue logrado…He creado Sword art online por una sola razón Crear mi propio mundo e intervenir en él, y ahora lo he logrado todo…Con esto finaliza el tutorial de lanzamiento de sword art online"**

Con aquellas últimas frases se acabó con un eco

La enrome túnica se levantó sin hacer ruido y empezó a hundirse en la superficie del techo, la capucha primer en el mensaje del sistema que cubría el cielo, como si se fundiera con este.

El sonido del viento al Pasar sobre la plaza llego suavemente hasta nuestros oídos.

El juego había regresado a su estado normal, sin contar el hecho de que un par de reglas se han cambiadas.

Entonces las diez mil personas finalmente

Enloquecieron.

"¡Dejen de burlarse!, ¡déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que encontrarme con alguien pronto!

"¡No me gusta esto! ¡Me voy a casa! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Alaridos, clamores, gritos, maldiciones, Ruegos, Rugidos y Chillidos.

Las personas que habían pasado de jugadores de videojuegos a prisioneros en cuestión de minutos, se acuclillaron sujetando sus cabezas, agitando sus brazos, hablando entre ellos o empezaron a maldecir en voz alta.

En medio de todo esto

Mi mente simplemente pensó en algo

No quiero morir

Inhalando un momento y exhalando, mi mente trato de tranquilizarse.

Este no era el momento de cr en la desesperación

Me niego a morir

Él era un jugador de videojuegos durante gran parte de su vida

No tenía muchos amigos

Incluso su familia era disfuncional.

Pero…

El no iba a morir

¡Jamás!

Ni el juego

Ni kayaba

Ni nadie

Lo mataría

Preparate kayaba

**Voy por ti**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mensaje del GM o el administrador o como quiere que se le llamara por los demás, fue terrible.

Trate de mentirme a mí misma, pero eso ya no funcionaba.

Naruto me lo explico que morir por el maldito Casco era posible.

Ella…

No quería esto…

Solo compro este juego y consola porque para entender un poco a su Onee-chan

…

Tengo miedo

…

Muchos jugadores Gritan y huyen de aquella plaza de concreto, ubicada en la ciudad del inicio, multitudes de personas como una estampida como si de animales se trataran, vi como algunos mal afortunados cayeron al piso siendo tratando de huir, solo para ser pisoteados por la estampida misma.

…

Ka-chan…Onee-chan…Tou-chan…

Ayúdenme…

Caí de rodillas, mis piernas estaban fallando en este punto…Soy una novata…apenas conozco el juego…moriré…

…Jajaja…

Esto fue horrible…

Realmente Horrible…

Con mis manos sobre mi cuerpo buscando protección me acorruque…

Pero

Entonces en un solo suceso, mis posibilidades cambiaron

"¡Que haces en el piso, tenemos que movernos!" Grito enfurecido Naruto tomando su brazo y levantándola del suelo.

"…"

Estuve tan sorprendida que mi voz no salió, solo lo observe, sin decir una palabra el comenzó a correr arrastrándome con él desde que aun afirmaba mi brazo.

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, con tantos jugadores será prácticamente imposible poder entrenar a gusto!"

"¿Entrenar…?" Pregunto Leafa Sorprendida con una voz baja, casi como un susurro antes la frase.

"Claro, ¡de que otra forma podremos completar el juego!"

...

Naruto Hablo con voz alta, volteando levemente su cabeza del camino para mirarla a ella.

Estaba sonriendo.

…

_-Que chico tan raro…- pensó Leafa mirando aquella sonrisa, mientras que una sonrisa propia nació en su propio rostro._

"¡Hai!"

Mi rostro no pude verlo pero lo supe al instante…

Una mirada iluminada habría nacido en mi propio rostro, mis propias dudas parecían desaparecer en un borrón, mientras que mi espíritu parecía elevarse.

Una sola sonrisa lo había logrado…Pero que chico tan raro.

Pero…

Ser raro no estaba del todo mal.

A Paso seguro hicimos nuestro viaje fuera de la ciudad del inicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**11 de septiembre. 18:30 hrs Pm, japon**

**10.000 jugadores atrapados a las manos de un loco megalómano.**

**213 muertos el primer día.**

**9.787 aún con vida…**

**El contador sigue**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

Fuera de aquel juego

Una mujer lloraba, viendo a su hijo ser tratado y transferido a un hospital.

Su bello rostro fue oculto por ojos rojos y lágrimas caídas.

"Por favor…vuelve…"

Los vecinos la veían llorar con miradas lastimosas pero ninguno se movió para consolarla, simplemente la vieron, otros le dieron miradas de desaprobación, otros levantaron sus celulares y comenzaron a filmarla a ella y la escena frente a ella.

"Vuelve por favor Naru-chan"

…

Las estrellas iluminadas

Un cielo de noche despejado.

Fuera de la vista.

Una estrella fugar se abrió camino por el cielo.

**Hora actual 19:40 Hrs PM. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A**

**Eso fue el primer fic y primer episodio de la franquicia de SAO, deje algunas cosas ocultas a la vista en este episodios creo que solo algunos se darán cuenta…jejeje.**

**Esta vez me agradecimientos para el más nuevo Beta-Reader y escritor novato y espadachín azul, DanceHarekuin, que me ayudo a lo largo con esto…corrigiéndome en algunos errores de escritura que luego de verlos me sentí como un idiota.**

**También quiero dar el mensaje:**

**Feliz Navidad a todos**

**Cuando comencé a escribir sentí que con suerte apenas llegaría muy lejos, tal vez incluso mis fics solo alcanzaría favs. Pero debo de sentir que me alegro aver equivocado, tal vez apenas comienzo a caminar en el mundo del fanfic pero me gustaría agradecer el apoyo.**

**En estas épocas, espero que la disfruten y les espero un próspero año nuevo.**

**Se despide utilizando un gorro de santa Claus.**

**Arashi Walker**

**El único capaz de encontrar un huracán en una bota de navidad**

**Como siempre se dice…**

**SAVE COMPLETE**


End file.
